waiten
by esthleim
Summary: Aoba sedang sakit. [Aoba, Clear]


Aoba sedang sakit.

Walaupun istilah 'sakit' adalah sesuatu yang masih asing bagi Clear, namun hal itu tidak menghentikannya untuk tidak beranjak keluar dari rumah Aoba sedikitpun kecuali terpaksa. Ia kini duduk bersila memperhatikan Aoba-san yang terengah-engah mengepulkan napas dan gemetaran di bawah tumpukan selimut dan kompres dingin di dahinya.

Bulir-bulir keringat di kulit Aoba seperti manik-manik mengkilap yang muncul lagi dan lagi walaupun Clear dengan lembut berusaha mengusapnya. Hingga malam, nenek Aoba telah berulang kali masuk kamar, sekalian memastikan Clear juga makan (walaupun sebenarnya robot tidak membutuhkannya, namun agar membuat nenek tenang, Clear makan dengan patuh) dan juga menggantikan bubur yang tak kunjung Aoba makan agar selalu panas dan tersedia di meja samping tempat tidur Aoba.

Ren melompat menyalakan lampu ketika hari sudah sepenuhnya gelap di luar, dan Clear lupa kalau tidak semua makhluk dapat melihat dan mendengar di kegelapan seperti dirinya. Sepanjang hari ia telah duduk di samping tempat tidur itu dengan bangku, dan masih bersarungkan tangan mengganti kompres Aoba dan kadang menyentuh tangannya ragu-ragu. Ia berakhir menyimpan tangannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa kali saat Aoba melindur dan terbangun, adalah siang dan sore, dimana matanya terang karena panas dan ia melanturkan beberapa silabel yang tak jelas sebelum Clear membuatnya menyesap madu yang dicampurkan penurun panas. Obat tidur di dalamnya bekerja, dan bola mata Aoba bergerak-gerik di bawah kelopak matanya sementara ia bermimpi dan pulas.

Clear menunggu.

Sejujurnya, ia sedikit takut. Jam dalam kepalanya telah menghitung berapa lama ia dengan kakek dulu tinggal hingga manusia ringkih itu akhirnya meregang nyawa dan membiarkannya sendirian di dalam rumah penuh kenangan. Ia membandingkannya dengan usia yang dilewatinya dengan Aoba-san. Tak lebih dari beberapa bulan mereka telah tinggal berdua seperti ini. Dirinya menyanyi mengantar Aoba tertidur, beranda yang selalu dibuka mengundang Clear masuk, kebiasaan-kebiasaan berharga Aoba seperti bagaimana ia suka menunggu Clear di balik selimutnya, meringkuk.

Clear tidak ingin menghitung mundur, namun robot adalah ciptaan yang abadi. Regenerasi partisinya yang rusak berlangsung hampir otomatis karena tujuan utamanya, yang dekat seperti cinta, adalah hidup bagi Aoba-san, dan melihat Aoba-san kesulitan seperti ini, Clear menjadi ragu untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Menjelang malam yang sepi, alis biru Aoba berkerut sedikit di bawah temaram lampu, dan kemudian Clear bertatapan dengan segelintir tatapan kuning yang tidak fokus. Masih demam, berarti.

"Aoba-san."

"Clear...?"

"Aoba-san, maukah kau makan sesuatu?"

Clear kadang masih kurang nyaman bila Aoba-san menatap ke wajahnya terlalu lama. Clear pun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kemudian mengambil panci kecil berisi bubur segar yang baru saja diganti nenek beberapa saat yang lalu (yang kini telah beristirahat). Baunya yang mengepul, wangi memenuhi ruangan, membuat Aoba menyerngitkan hidungnya tanda tak ingin dan Clear hanya bisa tersenyum pelan, menutup panci itu lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan teh, Aoba-san?"

Erangan menyambutnya, Aoba menyentak dengan kaki selimut yang menumpuk di atasnya gerah. Ketika Aoba menutup mata, Clear membaca gerak-gerik halus di wajahnya dan beranjak untuk mematikan lampu kamar. Ketika ia kembali, Aoba-san sudah mulai diam kembali dan berbalik ke arahnya membuat kompres itu merosot. Namun tangannya terulur, membuka bagi Clear untuk mengisi celahnya.

Clear pun membuka sarung tangannya dan membalas rengkuhan tangan itu dan meletakkan genggaman mereka di atas kasur. Sentuhan kulit ke kulit membuat Clear dapat membaca setiap denyut di arteri Aoba-san, yang mungkin sedikit mempercepat ketika ekspresi Clear yang sedikit sedih ia tutupi dengan membisikkan kata-kata sayang pada Aoba dalam kegelapan.

Sekilas mata Aoba yang keemasan membuka dan menatapnya malu karena hal ini, namun ia tak tahan berlama-lama terjaga dan merebah lagi lebih dalam ke bantal. Mencoba tertidur kembali dalam udara menjelang musim panas yang semakin pekat dan tumpukan penghangat. Tirai kamar mereka menyibak mengantar angin musim panas.

Di antara semua ini, nyanyian lembut Clear akan ubur-ubur dan bintang-bintang Aoba pada mimpi yang menyelimutinya sepanjang malam.

-x-

_a/n: i'm so sorry for the cliche.._

_also i opened a request post; the link can be seen on my profile! hit me up with anything and i'll try to write them. _


End file.
